Shattered Love-A HailClan challenge
by LightUpTheNight178
Summary: Mottleheart thought his life was perfect. He had a beautiful mate, who is on her way to having kits. One night walk changes all of that as Mottleheart discovers something that flips his world upside down forever. Oneshot. HailClan challenge #1 Done! Rated T for paranoia. Be easy on me, this is my first onehot and Warriors fic.


Shattered Love- A HailClan Challenge

Hello once again audience! I'm back with this time, a Hailclan challenge! This is my first try at a challenge, so yeah.

Shattered Love-3rd Person POV

A mottled brown and white tabby tom with small light green eyes and long whiskers sat in his usual thinking spot by the pool with plenty of carp, his and Heathershine's favorite. He purred, lost in blissful memories as he remembered playing with the pretty she-cat as apprentices.

His pelt rippled as he remembered confessing his love to her, and that she loved him too. It made him so happy, he felt as if he had died and went to StarClan. A soft, beautiful voice cut into his thoughts mewing, "Mottleheart? Are you okay?"

Mottleheart looked up to see a pale ginger she-cat with a grey overcoat staring at him. He purred, "I'm alright Heathershine. Just thinking." Heathershine twined her tail with Mottleheart's and said softly, "About us?" Mottleheart nodded and was about to reply when Heathershine cut in. "Umm.. Mottleheart? I-I wanted to tell you something. I'm expecting kits."

Mottleheart's eyes widened until they were round as moons. Waves of happiness washed over him as he said happily, "Oh wow! This is great! Our kits will be perfect RiverClan warriors!" Heathershine purred and looked at Mottleheart, love glowing in her blue eyes, with a slight trace of alarm in them too. "_Heathershine must be worried about having kits." _Mottleheart thought. Heathershine said cautiously, "How about we go back to camp?" Mottleheart replied, "Yeah, Let's go." Mottleheart then stood up and padded after his mate.

That night in the warrior's den, Mottleheart was deeply asleep until a bead of water rolled down his back. He opened one eye, then growled as another splashed his tail. The warrior closest to him, Dusktail opened an eye and muttered sleepily, "Go to sleep, Mottleheart." Mottleheart yawned and wandered out of the den to take a walk.

He was by the carp pool when an all too familiar scent hit his nose. "_ShadowClan!" _Mottleheart thought with alarm. Then he smelled Heathershine's scent with the ShadowClan cat, and saw them walk past, twining hid as they started talking. "Umm… Cloudfur, I'm expecting your kits." Heathershine said. Cloudfur, the white ShadowClan tom said happily, "Oh Heathershine, that's wonderful! Wait, who does the Clan think the father is?"

Heathershine replied, "Mottleheart. As soon as the kits are strong enough to walk, I'll ask Mintstar if I can join ShadowClan to be with you." Cloudfur purred happily, "I love you Heathershine." She replied, "I love you too Cloudfur." They both purred and twined their tails, heads rubbing against each other.

Mottleheart reeled back in shock, his blood turning to ice. How could Heathershine do this to him? He loved her! Mottleheart growled and leapt out from his hiding place to confront Heathershine as soon as Cloudfur left. Mottleheart snarled at Heathershine, "How could you betray RiverClan and me?!" Heathershine shrank back and replied cautiously, "I was going to tell you, Mottleheart, but.."

Mottleheart roared with rage, "But what? Why would you hurt me you fleabag excuse of a she-cat?! Am I just a cover-up to you so Mintstar wouldn't suspect anything?" Heathershine shook her head and replied, "I love you, Mottleheart, but only as a friend. I love Cloudfur as a mate."

Mottleheart spat at her, "I'm telling Mintstar we have a traitorous RiverClan warrior. Get out of my life." And with that, Mottleheart ran to find Mintstar. She was sleeping in the leader's den as he ran in. Mintstar raised her head and said sleepily, "What is it, Mottleheart?" Mottleheart snarled angrily, "Heathershine is a traitor. She took a ShadowClan mate and plans on joining them as soon as her kits are strong enough to walk."

Mintstar yawned and said, "Alright, I'll deal with Heathershine. You go to sleep, Mottleheart." He nodded and padded to the warrior's den, broken hearted. The love of his life had betrayed him for a ShadowClan tom. Mottleheart sank into his nest, sadness and exhaustion tugging at his bones. He then whispered, "Now I know not to trust any she-cat like that." Mottleheart then fell asleep, exhausted.

The next day, Mintstar had banished Heathershine from RiverClan, and told Oakstar, the ShadowClan leader about her coming to ShadowClan. Mottleheart watched his ex-mate walk out of the reeds. "_What did I ever do to deserve this, StarClan? Am I never to take a mate?" _Mintstar said to her warriors, "If any of you see her on our territory, Kill her."

Mottleheart then walked out of camp and sat by the pool. Looking at Silverpelt, he yowled his heartbreak out loud, and collapsed on the bank, sobbing in grief. _"Heathershine…" _He thought, and everything went black.

Me: Yay! First HailClan challenge is done! Hope I did good, this is for my apprentice name!

Read and Review! Flames will be laughed at!

-Atem4eva7


End file.
